odins_ulvefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Scorpion King
Mit barn jeg vil fortælle dig en historie. En historie, fra da Egypten stadig var ganske ung. En historie der for længst er glemt. Ja mit barn , en historie om Sutekh og hans første Child. En historie, der er så gamle at den stamme fra før han slog sin bror ihjel, og spredte ham ud i alle hjørne og afkroge af Egypten. Sutekh barnebarn af RA. Der i vrede over sin farfars nedslagtning af sine forældre, og rædsel over sin brors fejhed forlod sit land. For først flere 1000 årtier senere, at vende hjem igen. Men det syn der ventede ham, da han stod ved Nilen bred igen, ramte ham hårdt. Fyldt med en frygtelig væmmelse og foragt over sin brors ugudelige tilbedelse af RA, som den eneste gud, fik ham til denne gang at gribe til våben mod sin bror. Om det var hans nye evner, eller om det var den nye viden, han havde tilegnet sig i den første by, som fik ham til at tage egne ord i sin hånd, skal jeg ikke kunne sige dig, mit barn. Men når guder først slås i vores verden, er det langvarigt, brutalt og blodigt. Nilens breder var farvet rødt i flere århundrede. Det var her i dette blod, skabt af de to 2 brødre, i skyggen af Nilens bred at Apep, slange af kaos Blev klæget. RA stod skarpt den dag og Hans øje så slangen, der skabt ud af hans børnebørns fjendskab, rejste sig fra Nilens vand, og med sine stråler straffede RA den nye Guds krop. Det var her mit barn, i smerterne fra RA’s stråler at Apep's Had blev skabt og det var i hadet, at Apeps sult blev født. En indædt sult og ønske om for altid at opsluge RA og derved for evigt at ligge Egypten, i det uendelige Mørke. Et mørke der vil opløse barrierene og derved lade over og underverden smelte sammen til et. En verden hvor Apep's folk, som du og jeg, mit barn. Kan leve, uden frygt og undertrykkelse af RA. Selv om Apep var ny, fik hans mørke et solid greb i den Egyptiske jord, og selv om RA's folk fik hjælp fra Månebæsterne, var Den nyfødte Gud dem for stærkt, og frem fra stammerne rejste der sig høvdinger, der med Apep velsignelse og guiden, besad visdom til at lede deres folk i krigen mod RA og hans undertrykker. En bestemt høvding, ved navn Narmer skilte sig ud fra de andre af Apep's høvdinge, ikke kun for sin frygtløshed og fanatiske måde, hvorved han bekæmpede Apep's fjender på. Men fordi han havde opgivet alt for Apep. Narmer, mit barn blev et slag, der jo skræk i månebæsterne. Da Narmer, i skyggen af RA’s stråler var det første af månebæster der svor troskab til Apep. Sutekh have hele tiden fuldt med i Narmers erobreringer, og her havde han set hans frygtløsheds og foragt for Osiris. Tilfreds med Endelig at have fundet en værdig modtager af sit blod. Gav han sig tilkende i byen Memphis, og uden viden om Apep eller Narmers sande jeg, Embrace Sutekh sit første child. Hvornår Sutekh opdage Apep eller Narmers kødelige relation til Månebæsterne, skal jeg ikke kunne sige præcis. Men det var efter Narmers Embrace og udråbelse i Memphis, som den første Farao af et samlet Egypten, at Sutekh og Apep indgik en ubrydelig Pagt. Dybt nede i Memphis undergrund, blev de 2 guder til et og sammen skabte de ved hjælp af deres guddommelige kræfter et ritual, der bandt Narmers sjæl til underverdenen. Et bånd, hvor igennem Narmer blev et spirituelt linket til Apep's kræfter. Hans krop blev til det sorteste panser og hans hug ramte som en kobra og ud fra Hans klør dryppet den mørkeste gift. De to guder døbte deres tjener Skorpion Kongen. Bundet af Sutekhs blod og Loyal ty til Apep, og med kræfter fra månen nedlagde og drev Skorpion kongen sine mange fjender i knæ. I 1000 år lå Egypten under Sutekhs føder, og folk tilbad ham og Apep i templerne langs Nilen. Det var igennem disse 1000 år, at Osiris blev dræbt af Sutekh, og hans krop delt ude i alle kroge af Egypten. Det var i disse tider at Isis, Osiris konen. Genfandt og samlede sin mands legemsdele, og ved hjælp af et ny fundet ritual genoplivet ham. For kun endnu engang at se sig ydmygt og tvunget i knæ i af Sutekh styrker anført af Skorpion kongen. Det var her efter Osiris anden dø af Osirian league, blevet skabt af alle Apeps og Sutekhs fjender. En blandet gruppe oprør indholdene Fera, månebæster og mages anført af Osirans Søn Horus. Det ny fundene brodskab ældste, samlede sig og kastede en brændende forbandelse over Egypten. Der lod RA’s stråler ramme Lower Egypten i 7 hele døgn også kendt som ”the Week of the Midnight Sun”. Alle Sutekhs børn og børnebørn, blev tvunget i torper eller brændt op i RA’s lys. Skorpion kongen, som var Osirans league hovedmål, var ingen undtagelse. I den smalle skygge fra en lille klippe, og på gransen til ufrivillig Torpor. Fik han med sine sidste kræfter, frem presset en bøn til Apep. Apep hørte sin tjener og gengældte hans bønner, ved at åbne en sprække til underverdenen, så dets mørke kun skærme for RA’s lys. Narmer rejste sit konge scepter og i lyd fra mørket gled han ind i underverdenen. Siden da har Apep og Sutekh lige i konstant krig med Osirian league. Magten i Egypten har flyttede sig frem og tilbage, indtil tiden omkring Alexander den store erobring Egypten. Omkring denne tid faldt Horus til Apeps tjener og Osirian League blev endelig opløst, uden Horus ledelse. Her slutter min fortælling mit barn, ti du kender nu baggrunden for din skabelse.